


Kiss

by DemonQueenB



Category: Titans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RobRae Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonQueenB/pseuds/DemonQueenB
Summary: A quick snippet for day 2





	Kiss

A snippet 

 

Day 2: kissing

 

She was one of his best and closest friends. They shared a bond, a strong bond that he would go to hell and back to make sure stayed strong.

 

So naturally he didn't want to ruin it, their friendship, with a kiss. But damn he wanted to kiss her.

 

Right now she sat at his side healing his severely burned arm.  She was mad at him and because she tended to pout when she was mad at him, she looked cute. 

 

Of course he would never utter those words to her but that didn't stop them from being true.

 

Back to his burned arm. It had been a fight against the hive five and gizmo, the little creep, had fired some flame thrower like weapon at Raven who was busy fighting against mammoth.

 

Not wanting to let her get her hurt ( even though she wouldn't have) he pushed her out of the way but managed to let his arm get burned. And boy did it hurt.

 

Raven reacted swiftly and took down the hive, after all she was holding back.

 

Now they were in the infirmary together. Gar and Vic has gone off to do whatever it was they did and Kori was on a date with Roy. That left the two birds alone together. Dick didn't mind it either. Lately he had been enjoying time spent with the empath.

 

Each moment they had alone seemed to ignite something deep within him. Feelings, romantic feelings for the pretty bird.

 

A cold sensation on his shoulder brought him back to earth. Looking at the pouty demon once more, he smiled.

 

“You have absolutely no reason to be smiling,” she growled. “You're lucky I was able to heal these burns so quickly or you would have gone into shock. You idiot.” 

 

“Well then, aren't I lucky to have you ,” he said with his handsome smile.

 

To his surprise she actually blushed.

 

Her face became a mesmerizing shade of red that stood out so brightly on her pale, grey skin.

 

He couldn't help himself anymore.

 

......

 

He was out of his goddamn mind. He really was. 

 

And yet, she didn't pull back.

 

She had been finishing up her healing, scolding Richard for being a fool and then he goes and spontaneously kisses her.

 

Her first kiss too. However, she had to admit that she was lucky it was Richard because the sensations he was giving her felt amazing.

 

It's why she didn't (more like couldn't) pull away as his tongue slithered into her mouth to play with her own. His hand in her hair.Little gasps of breath escaping here and there.

 

The two had kissed for what seemed like an eternity before he finally pulled away for a real breath.

 

Raven sat back staring at Richard who had a grin on his face.

 

“You're very brave, Dick,” she said in her best deadpan voice.

 

“Worth it,” he replied with a smirk. “ Are you my girl now?”

 

Raven almost giggled at the sudden question and she shook his head.  Internally she was screaming. This wasn't how she expected today to go but she was not complaining.

 

“Am I?” She questioned back with her own smirk.

 

“Yeah,” he replied. “Want me to show you.”

 

The feelings radiating off of him made her blush once more and she couldn't help but nod.

 

“Go for it, boy wonder,” she said.

 

“My pleasure,” he replied as he leaned forward and connected their lips once more. 

 

Pleasure indeed.

  
  


....

 

End ;)


End file.
